Some Morning Fun
by vampoof94
Summary: It's just another morning full of fun for these two. Erza x Lucy ErLu LuZa :D One-shot


**AN: Well I have been falling in love all over again with Erza x Lucy and I'm writing some new ones for them. XD I have a couple others I'm working on as well, but I have some other stories in the way. XP Forbidden will be continued don't worry. I've been working on it as well. :D**

Lucy woke up and sat up in bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked down at Erza. The knight was still sleeping soundly and Lucy bent down to kiss her head.

'_She's so adorable when she's sleeping._' Lucy thought as she soundlessly slipped out of bed and walked around picking up the clothes from last night that had been thrown all over the place. She smiled and put her underwear on. She tossed other articles of clothing into the laundry basket. She sighed. She still couldn't find her shirt anywhere. Lucy thought she had checked everywhere in the room so she stopped walking and put a hand on her chin to think. She thought she still had it on as they entered the bedroom, well at least halfway on.

"Looking for this beautiful?"

Lucy turned her head and saw Erza holding her shirt with a smirk on her face. "Yes."

"Come and get it then." Erza said playfully. Lucy sighed.

"You're awfully playful for just waking up." Lucy said as she sat on the bed.

"Who said I just woke up? And seeing you walk around my room half naked is enough to make anyone playful." Erza stated with a smile. Lucy blushed and looked away from the red head. "Now what's with that blush?" Erza sat up and let the blanket fall around her waist as she scooted closer to Lucy. "You walk around here pretty much naked a lot."

Lucy was sure her face was as red as Erza's hair by now. She gasped when Erza pulled her down beside her. "E-Erza?"

"You're my girlfriend, no need to be shy now." Erza kissed Lucy softly and the blonde smiled before she rolled over and grabbed her shirt. Erza pouted as Lucy put it on. "Aww...no fun." She crossed her arms and Lucy laughed.

"Don't be like that Erza." Lucy positioned herself over Erza and bent down to whisper in her ear. "You know we're much more playful at night."

Erza grinned and pulled the girl down so that she was laying on top of her. "Fine but we get to come here earlier tonight. I don't feel like yelling at Natsu and Gray all night when I could be doing something fun with my girl." Erza kissed Lucy again before releasing her. Lucy blushed again but got up. She walked over to the window and opened it a little to cool her burning face. She froze with her mouth hanging open.

"Erza! It's snowing!"

"It's October 22nd Lucy. Why would it be snowing?" Erza asked as she pulled the blankets off and walked over to Lucy. She wrapped her arms around her and looked out the window. "Oh my...snow!" Erza watched the flakes fall to the ground in amazement while Lucy was still in shock. Erza poked the younger girl. "You alive?"

"It's snowing...this is awesome!" Lucy finally jumped with joy. Erza laughed at her smaller girlfriend's joy.

"Shall we get dressed and go play before going to the guild?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded her head and hugged Erza before running off.

"And I'm the playful one?" Erza chuckled to herself before heading over to her closet to grab some clothes. A few minutes later, Lucy ran into the room wearing a pair of jeans and a pink hoodie. She also had on a pair of brown boots. Lucy plopped down onto the bed and waited for Erza to finish. Erza finished getting dressed and grabbed her blue hoodie before taking Lucy's hand and leading them outside. Erza made sure she locked the door before shutting it. Lucy ran off and twirled around while Erza pulled her hoodie on. She laughed at how cute Lucy was being. The girl tugged on Erza's arm and made her spin around. Erza laughed and kissed Lucy's cheek before picking her up on her shoulders and spun them both around. Lucy was laughing hard as she held on tight to Erza.

"Put me down Erza." Lucy said as she felt herself slipping. "I'm going to fall."

"Would I ever let you fall?"

"Well...no."

Erza set Lucy down on her feet and pulled her close. "As long as I'm here, I won't let you fall." Erza smiled and kissed Lucy's lips. Lucy kissed back and brought her hands up to cup Erza's face. The kiss went on for a few minutes and Lucy's back ended up against Erza's front door. She pulled away for breath and leaned her head against Erza's shoulder.

"Your kisses just keep getting better." Lucy said with a light chuckle. Erza grinned.

"Practice makes perfect and you and I both know the amount of practice we get."

"Well miss great kisser, are we going to the guild or are we just going to stand here kissing?"

"I don't know the second option is much more tempting." Erza chuckled and pulled Lucy with her. They started walking to the guild hand in hand.

"You know. I hope it doesn't snow on Halloween." Lucy said as she caught a few falling flakes in her hand. Erza nodded in agreement.

"It would be a bad thing I guess. Kids would focus on the snow and not the candy."

"I don't know Erza. Candy is pretty amazing compared to snow."

"Yeah, but you get crazy about sweets." Erza chuckled as Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"Not my fault they're so good and hey you give them to me."

"That is true." Erza opened the doors to the guild hall and together they walked inside. Lucy skipped up to the counter and patted Natsu and Gray's heads. They groaned.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu said.

"Hi guys!"

"You're too happy this morning." Gray said flatly. Lucy sighed.

"I can't help it that I'm too happy."

"Well why are you so happy?"

"A lot of things."

"Like?"

"Well...I woke up to Erza and it's snowing."

"Okay...more than that had to of happened. I mean the way you guys were lip locked last night says you totally got some." Gray said with a slight smirk. Lucy blushed and hit him. Natsu busted out laughing and Erza walked over to them.

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. Lucy just made my morning by punching Gray."

"Why did you hit him?"

"...Never mind...I'll be with Levy." Lucy quickly walked away and Erza looked at Gray for answers.

"Well?"

"I just asked why she was so happy."

"He totally said that by the way you guys were lip locked last night, Lucy got some." Natsu interrupted. Erza glared at Gray and he gulped.

"What did I tell you about talking about our sex life?"

"Um..you said if you caught me doing it...you would tell Mira..."

"Hey Mira."

"Yes Erza?"

"Could you punish Gray? He brought up a subject he should not have."

"Oh...I see. Of course I can. I mean Juvia has been waiting for this moment." Gray paled and Juvia rushed to his side.

"Gray-sama. I made you some bread with my face on it." Juvia dragged Gray away and Natsu was on the floor laughing hard while Lucy was staring at them.

"Lu-chan what's going on?" Levy asked curiously. Lucy shook her head.

"I don't know...but I think Erza found out what Gray said."

"Uh oh. Well She did tell him to mind his own business."

"She sure did...I want to go back to bed. My head is already hurting." Lucy said as she laid her head in her arms on the table. Levy laughed and patted her back.

"I'll let you sleep. I have a date with Gajeel."

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah. He's probably waiting for me."

"Aw have fun Levy."

"Thanks Lu-chan!" Levy ran off leaving Lucy alone. The blonde felt a hand slide across her back and smiled into her arms.

"Lucy."

"Erza."

"Something wrong? I took care of Gray." Erza sat down beside Lucy and made the girl lift her head.

"I'm thinking we should return to bed already. Five minutes in and my head already hurts." Lucy said with a slight smile.

"Oh so now you want to stay in bed. You're so confusing sometimes." Erza said with a laugh. Lucy laughed with her.

"The final decision is up to you of course."

"Have I ever passed up the chance to 'play' with you?"

"No."

"There's your answer. Come on." Erza hoisted Lucy into her arms and headed home. Once they reached the door. Erza put Lucy down and unlocked the door. Lucy captured Erza in a fierce kiss before they even entered. Erza unzipped Lucy's hoodie as they made their way into the bedroom. Lucy had no complaints on how her morning went. She was just glad to be with Erza. For them this was just another morning of fun.


End file.
